


Pride

by gingercanary



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Let me hide some lovebirds, Pride Parades, listen, welcome to the friendship zone babeyyyy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24510247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingercanary/pseuds/gingercanary
Summary: Some of the season one legends go see a pride parade. The twist? gays on boats. In honour of all the Len fans in the Flarrowverse shipyard whose AO3 handles I'm too lazy to look up.
Relationships: Kendra Saunders & Leonard Snart, Mick Rory & Leonard Snart, Ray Palmer & Leonard Snart, Ray Palmer & Mick Rory, Sara Lance & Kendra Saunders, Sara Lance & Leonard Snart, Sara Lance & Mick Rory, Sara Lance & Ray Palmer
Comments: 7
Kudos: 30
Collections: DCTVGen Pride Month, Flarrowverse Shipyard





	Pride

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SophiaCatherine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophiaCatherine/gifts).



> Listen. It's my first Len fic, bear with me.

With a bright bi flag around his neck, Leonard watched in awe as the contrastingly decorated boats slowly passed by him in the canal. It had been Ray’s suggestion to take the Waverider and travel to Amsterdam. With their legs swinging back and forth over the edge of the canal, Leonard nudged Ray. “This was the best idea you’ve ever had. Going to pride parades is great, but pride parades on  _ boats _ .” He smiled and sipped his beer, waving at the boat full of drag queens in front of him.

“I strongly disagree. Too many people.” Mick was seated behind Leonard and Sara, so no one would dare to whine about them taking too much space. 

Sara turned and playfully smacked Mick’s knee. “You’ve got both weed and booze, be happy.” 

Laughing, Leonard exchanged a look with Mick. 

“Have any of you guys ever been to a pride parade before?” Ray to his right, blocking the eye contact between the rogues. 

“Twice, I think.” Leonard thought back. In all his years as an openly bi man, he managed to miss a lot of pride events. He liked to think he made up for it by being himself.

Raising an eyebrow, Sara said, “I expected more from you.” 

Leonard eyed Sara’s blue, purple, and pink hair in response. “I think you have a higher standard when it comes to these things than I do.” He reached out to touch the bi flag on Sara’s cheeks, covered in glitter. 

“Haven’t you learned by now?” Kendra’s fingers looped around his wrist, pulling his hand away from Sara and the dangerous look in Sara’s eyes. 

“Clearly not,” he said. “So how about you guys, have you been to a pride parade before?” Instead of Sara’s, he reached for Kendra’s cheeks. In the morning, he had carefully painted a demisexual flag on each of her cheeks. In the time they were sitting there, it had smudged a little, but he was proud of his work. 

Kendra shrugged. “I probably have. It’s harder for me to go through all my memories and find the ones about pride. I did see a pride parade in this life.” She leaned forward, her chin on Sara’s shoulder as she let Leonard adjust the flags. He’d brought the face paint. 

“I’ve been to two. ‘Cause you dragged me along with you.” Mick sipped his beer, nodding at the angels & demons boat passing by. “How about you, haircut?”

“Uhh.” Ray blushed as he counted on his fingers. “Four, I think. Or five. Yeah, five.” 

Careful not to move her shoulder, Sara asked, “is Ray the gayest one of all of us?”

Leonard gasped in a dramatic fashion, temporarily pausing his work of art. “Excuse me, I am the gayest one of all of us. I have a permit.” 

“You have a permit?” Kendra asked.

Mick nodded. “Yup. Gideon made it for him when he asked her to fabricate that flag cape.” 

Smiling, Leonard pulled it out of his pocket and handed it to the girls. “See, I’m the gayest legend.”

“Don’t say that too loud around here, you may have to fight some people,” Ray said. 

“In that case, say it louder. I’ve been itching for a good fight.” Raising his eyebrows, Mick’s hand went to his backpack. 

“Nope, not today.” Leonard hooked his fingers around the straps and pulled the backpack toward himself. “Today, we celebrate pride.” 

The group toasted to that.

“And the fact that I’m the gayest legend.” 

They did not toast to that.

**Author's Note:**

> So how'd I do?  
> Love,  
> Freckles


End file.
